


volleyball pins

by haawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Yachi Hitoka, Bullied Kageyama Tobio, Disabled Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Shouyou-centric, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, handicapped, i’ll add more characters and tags when i get more into the story, kageyama is simply socially constipated and we love him for it, kinda canon stuff kinda not idk, yachi and hinata are besties PERIOD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haawrites/pseuds/haawrites
Summary: “It was either some weird coincidence, or fate was working in one of its many odd ways.”-Hinata Shouyou is handicapped (paraplegic) and can’t play volleyball, but he is still enamored by the sport. Kageyama Tobio is a volleyball prodigy who has no friends. He wants them more than anything, but he is incredibly socially awkward and doesn’t know how to interact with people. What happens when these two misfits connect over volleyball and become closer than they had ever intended? Their simple volleyball-only brains start to become filled with images of the other, and the boys slowly, but surely, realize that feelings are hard when you’re a teenage boy in love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“SHOUYOU!!! WAKE UP!!” 

Shouyou woke up to a pressure on his chest, only to see his little sister Natsu jumping on top of him. Suppressing a giggle, he fakes a glare, causing Natsu to giggle at him, and he looks at the volleyball shaped alarm clock beside his bed for the time. 10 a.m., the usual time he wakes up and goes to physical therapy on the weekends. 

He found his arms rubbing the crust around his eyes and stretching above his head soon after. Shouyou reaches a hand down to his sister’s messy pigtailed-hair and ruffles it. “Good morning, Natsu.”, he smiles a drowsy grin at her, still tired from being woken up not even five minutes ago. Natsu returns the affectionate gesture with a bright smile and a small giggle escaping her mouth. 

“Sho, I made breakfast for you today!” She exclaims, excitement bursting from each word that left her mouth. 

Shouyou allows himself to chuckle at the little red-head and kisses the top of her head. “Really? I’m sure it tastes delicious then!” 

“Mommy helped too, but I made it extra special.” 

Shouyou, his pale eyebrows slightly raised, looks down at his sibling and questions her. “What do you mean by ‘extra special?’ Natsu, what did you do to my food?” He teases. 

Natsu only pouts and gets off of her brother and lands on his floor. “Of course not! Just- you’ll see when you eat my super duper delicious yummy breakfast that I made for only you!” She declares as she dashes out of her brother’s bedroom door, only after she sticks her tongue out (so childish). She tells down the hallway, “Mommy says don’t be late!” 

With a sigh, Shouyou grabs the transfer board he keeps on his side table and slips it under his butt, pushing himself onto his wheelchair. Once adjusted into the seat, he buckles himself in and unlocks the brakes keeping the wheels in place so he didn’t fall when getting in. He places his hands on the wheels, the cold metal giving him a slight start as he starts to push himself down the hallway into the kitchen. 

It’s been two years since this became his normal. He hasn’t been able to feel the lower half of his body for two years. Two years ago, Shouyou had the ability to use his legs like any other normal child. He played sports and biked to school and could walk. 

Two years ago, Shouyou’s life had been thrown into disarray. One day when he was out with a friend, he happened to stumble upon a certain sports match through an electronics store window. The match showed people in black and orange uniforms (he couldn’t really focus on the other team because this one team was so AWESOME he didn’t really retain the information), and the court they played on appeared to be a volleyball court. The thing that caught his eye wasn’t the simple (yet SUPER COOL LOOKING) colors of the team uniform or the sport itself, but a certain player donning number 10 on his uniform. He seemed to be no more than 170 centimeters in height, and, while only showing the back of his head, his aura exuded a confidence that Shouyou couldn’t help but feel drawn to the screen in front of him. That was until the player jumped, slamming the ball into the ground with precision. The player jumped so high that it seemed as though he flew in the air. He flew. 

Shouyou’s eyes widened in awe, the ice cream he was desperately trying to keep from melting a few seconds ago now fall off of the cone and now on the concrete beneath him. 

“Izumi!! Do you see this?” Shouyou asks, his question resonating with sounds of wonder and excitement. His friend slid in beside him, also looking at he television screen in amazement. The two boys look at each other and they beamed. Just as he was about to ask what the name of the school was, the buzzer goes off on the screen and the announcer yells into the microphone, “AND THE GAME GOES TO KARASUNO PREFECTURAL HIGH SCHOOL! The little giant strikes yet again!” 

_The little giant, huh?_

Shouyou’s eyes still hadn’t left the screen, his mouth still agape from the earlier shock. It wasn’t until he feels himself being dragged away and faint sounds of yelling that he realizes that he was freezing up. _Wow_ , he thought, _I want to be able to fly like that!_

When he got home that night, Shouyou immediately went to the daily computer and typed in what he could remember from the match. 

**Tiny Giant**  
**Number 10 giant leap**  
**Man flying on volleyball court**  
**Karasuno High School**

It doesn’t take long until he’s gifted with his treasure: a whole collection of matches where he could watch his new-found idol play all day long. 

With small, chubby fingers, Shouyou selects a video. He becomes infatuated with not only the tiny player that can jump two stories high, but with the whole entire team. The longer he spends studying the videos, he learns the volleyball rules, lingo, and general procedure of the game. He imagined himself on that court with the Number 10 plastered on the back of his orange and black uniform. He imagined himself jumping as tall (he’ll even talkers at die) and smacking — which he has now learned is called “spiking — the ball against the floor. He wanted to be him. He wanted to be a little giant. Before he realizes it, his eyes fluttered closed and he was out like a light. 

He’s woken up the next morning by a slight shake. “Shouyou, baby, it’s time to wake up.” The voice was low and gruff, but filled with love. He recognized the voice as his father’s and looked at the man with a small smile, which the man returned. 

The man didn’t look too much different from Shouyou. He had the same bright orange locks him and his sister had (along with his mother) and he wasn’t the tallest man, resting at around 175 centimeters on a good day. His father was dressed in his usual work outfit, suit jacket with a white button-up tucked into suit pants, along with a funky tie around his neck. The tie today sported pictures of little dogs eating bones. 

“Your mother has left already for some errands but she left your breakfast on the counter. Now hurry up and get dressed so you can eat and head onto school.” His father said to him as he patted his cheek and heading back towards the living room. 

Shouyou quickly threw on his school uniform and rushed down to the table, ready to stuff his face for whatever wonderful meal his mother had made that morning. After scarfing down his breakfast, he went to brush his teeth and he was finally ready to head out for school. 

The two headed towards Shouyou’s school in a silence. It wasn’t unpleasant, in fact it made Shouyou happy. His father wasn’t a super talkative person, but he was always willing to listen if he needed him. Shouyou smiled at the thought and continued to look out of the window as their small car drove along. 

It wasn’t until it was too late that Shouyou noticed the headlights of a car going the wrong direction right in front of them. 

“DAD!” Shouyou tells, causing his father to jerk the wheel and the symphony of aggressive car horns fluffed his ears. 

And just like that, he was gone. Though he had successful turned the wheel away, the two cars made impact and they crashed. 

Shouyou’s eyes fluttered open, a loud ringing in his ears. His head was pounding along with a banging that was occurring outside of the car. He turned his head towards the direction of the commotion. but his eyes widened in fear. 

To his right, his father was crushed and underneath the roof that had been caved in from impact. An immediate look of horror showed on Shouyou’s face as he watched the fire department cut through the doors of the car. He tried to move, but he felt a heavy pressure on top of his legs. He looked down, but to no avail there’s nothing there. The more he moved around and tried to reach his father, the sooner he realized that he couldn’t move them. His legs had no feeling to them whatsoever, as if his legs were asleep. As he looked as his numb and cut up legs, the weight of the situation finally rained down on him and he burst into sobs. 

He cried and cried, the taste of his salty tears mixing with the metallic taste of blood on his face. He reached his shaky hand over and grabs the mangled hand of his father and screamed. He screamed at him to wake up, to answer him, to come back to him. His sobs became incontrollable. 

He wasn’t aware of how long he had been crying when someone opens the driver’s side door of the car. The individual, who wore what Shouyou could only assume was a firefighter uniform, started yelling at their partners and they immediately go to remove the crushed pieces of car that had found their place on his father. Shouyou was just about to yell when he heard a gentle voice.

“Hey love, everything will be okay. We’re going to get you and your papa out of here okay? First I need you to breathe for me.” 

A lady firefighter had bent down to his side of the car and had spoken to him. He found himself nodding his head, sniffling and trying to regain his composure. He took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled. The firefighter gave him a faint smile. 

“Okay good job! Now we’re going to get you out soon alright? We need to get your dad out first so we can make sure he’s okay. But since he’s hurt, do you think you could answer some questions for us?” 

He nodded once more. 

“Do you think you could tell me your name and how old you are, sweetie?” 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou and I’m 13, a-and that’s my father Hinata Hiroto.” The lady wrote something down on her clipboard and nodded her head. 

“Okay, Shouyou, is there any part of your body that is in a lot of pain?”

He shook his head. “My head mostly hurts but,” he paused. He remembered his legs, the tingling he felt when he tried to move them. “Oh my god. I can’t feel my legs.” Panic ensued and he started to hyperventilate, when then lead into sobbing. The lady outside of the window looked at him with sympathy and yelled behind her shoulder. “We have a 13 year older boy with a possible major leg injury!” Men rushed to his side and he felt the lady squeeze his arm. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Him and his father were both brought of the car and put into an ambulance. He had been told earlier by the firefighters that his mother was on her way, and he was brought into an emergency operating room immediately upon arrival at the hospital. Most of the memories Shouyou had from that day in the hospital were fuzzy due to the medicine sedating him, so he mostly had to rely on his mother’s retelling of events. The only thing he remembered as clear as day were these two statements:

_**“We’re so sorry, but Hinata Hiroto couldn’t make it.”** _  
_**“Your son’s spine is shattered from the T-12 bone of his spine and down. He may never be able to walk again.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey readers!!
> 
> this is my first time ever writing a fanfic, so please go easy me.
> 
> my mental health has really been going to shit lately and haikyuu! and fanfiction were my saving graces, so i decided to challenge myself and write something to distract myself from whatever is going on with my head at the moment. i’m sorry if it’s not too good or the best, but i haven’t written a story since my wattpad days so just overlook it and pray that i get better as the story comes along.
> 
> the reason i chose to go with this theme was because we need more accurate disabled representation in our media. we never really see disabled people in media, so i wanted to give it a shot.
> 
> my mother is a paraplegic because of a car accident, so everything about hinata’s condition, accident, and experience in his wheelchair is based off of information i have observed and heard from her. i’m sorry if anything turns out to be inaccurate! i tried my best to make this as accurate as i could for someone who is handicapped, so please don’t hesitate to let me know if something isn’t right!
> 
> this will be a kagehina fic, but it will be a slow burn. if that isn’t your cup of tea, i’ll hopefully be writing some more fics in the future where the romance will happen quicker so please stick with me!
> 
> there will also be no smut because they are m i n o r s and it would make me uncomfortable to write them having sex. if that’s what you were looking for, then there are plenty of stories that could tickle your fancy.
> 
> i will also try my best to stick to a regular posting schedule, but keep in mind that i am a high-school student with two jobs taking college level courses at school, so please bear with me.
> 
> oh and there will be swearing in this so please be advised.
> 
> as i said, this is my first ever fanfic i have written so let me know any criticisms below and please please please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> thank you so so much for reading and let me know if there is anything you’d like to see!


	2. Chapter 2

Shouyou reaches the kitchen and rolls into the section of the table his family had designated for him. 

“Good morning Shouyou,” his mother coos, rushing over from the kitchen to plant a kiss on her son’s head. 

“Mornin’,” He replies with a cheeky grin. He looks down at the food on the table and chuckles. The eggs had been covered in sprinkles.  _ Thank you, Natsu.  _ He pays the colorful coverings no mind however and starts plopping eggs into his mouth. 

“Are you excited to start high school, Sho?” His mother asks. Shouyou’s eyes get wide and he nods his head vigorously. Tomorrow, Shouyou starts high school at Karasuno Prefectural High School, the school that his idol had gone to. He can’t play volleyball, so he decided that he wanted to be as much like the Little Giant as he could without stepping foot on the court. He took the entrance exam and, though by the skin of teeth, got accepted. 

“I’m so excited! I can’t believe I’m going to be going to the school that the Little Giant went to, the very same volleyball team he played on will be right there!” Shouyou squeals and drop a bit of egg on the table. His mom laughs softly as she takes her apron off and sits down in front of him. 

“I’m glad you’re excited! Just remember to be careful okay? Today after your physical therapy, we’re going to do an extra tour of the school to make sure everything is accessible enough for you.” She says, only to be met with a pout on her son’s egg-covered lips. She lets out a slight chuckle and continues. “I know you hate it, I hate that we have to make you do it. But I want to make sure you’re safe.” She reaches out and grabs Shouyou’s hand. 

Shouyou sighs and looks up at his mother. He knew she cared for him. In order to pay for his extensive medical bills, his mom had to take on a bunch of extra jobs and make a lot of hard sacrifices. Despite being worked to the bone, she still finds her way to be home in time to cook breakfast and lunch for her children and send them off to school. She always has a smile on her face, but Shouyou can sometimes hear her getting frustrated with a bill-collector while on the phone or her muffled sobs in the middle of the night because of stress. 

Knowing that all of the stress his mother goes through is for him makes Shouyou feels immense amounts of guilt. He never wanted his mother to go through this. Watching her suffer because she’s trying to give him a good life because of what happened to him. But he can’t say anything, because he knows his mom will deny anything and keep pushing herself. 

He looks up at the woman and frowns. Before speaking, he squeezes her hand. “Mom, everything will be okay. Besides, Yachi and Yamaguchi will be there with me! If anything happens they’ll let you know as soon as it does okay?” 

Yachi Hitoka and Yamaguchi Tadashi were Shouyou’sbest friends. 

He first met Yamaguchi when he was in the inpatient ward at the hospital after his accident. Yamaguchi’s mother had been in the room next to Shouyou’s, bedridden. The reason she was there always made him laugh when Yamaguchi told him. She had reached into the cabinet to make dinner for her family, but a heavy skillet fell on top of her head and made her faint. She had a pretty bad concussion after that and had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks so she can be under watch just in case. It was a pretty big pan.

Yamaguchi and Shouyou’s first encounter happened when Yamaguchi was coming to see him mother one day soon after the pan incident. Shouyou was on his way to his room when he spotted a boy that looked his age leaving the room next to him.

The boy had dark-green colored hair and a face filled with heavy freckles. He had a small cowlick on the top of his head and he was taller than Shouyou had ever been. Shouyou’s eyes widen and he suddenly felt excited. 

“Hey! Do you want to go hang out with me?” 

The green-haired boy turned around with wide eyes, pointed towards himself. Shouyou only aggressively nods his head, to which the boy responds with a hesitant and shy ‘okay’. 

The two boys made it back to Shouyou’s room and end up playing with his DS. 

This turned into a routine for the two boys. For Shouyou, the hospital ward he was in didn’t have too many kids in it, so he had become lonely and didn’t have anyone to spend time with. For Yamaguchi, he didn’t have many friends so he found himself being constantly lonely. The two found solace in each other’s company and soon became close friends. Yamaguchi would sometimes sleep over in Shouyou’s room, and other times Shouyou was being used as a race car and being pushed around the hospital floor at top speeds.They truly loved each other’s company and did whatever they could, whenever they could with the goofiest smiles planted across their faces. 

When it came time for the Yamaguchis to leave the hospital,Shouyou and Tadashi exchanged cell numbers and kept in touch. They went to separate middle-schools, but when they found out they where going to the same high school they both grew exited to  meet each other once more. 

Yachi is a different story. 

Shouyou’s and Yachi’s first encounter was much more cliche and awkward, but perfect for the two of them. 

Shouyou had been leaving his math classroom in his last year of middle school when he bumped into something. He assumed it was a wall, but the very feminine _“_ _oof”_ coming from the direction of the impact proved him wrong. 

He looked to his left and saw a petite blonde girl rubbing her shin.  _That must’ve been where the impact happened,_ he thought to himself, a grimace appearing on his face. 

The blonde looked up and her eyes widened as they traveled upward. A look of intense panic covered her face and she stood up aggressively. Suddenly, the girl dropped into a bow. “I am so sorry!!” she repeated, bowing over and over. 

Shouyou looked at her flabbergasted, and then burst into laughter. He held his stomach and tried to catch his breath as the girl kept trying to apologize. “It’s okay, really. It happens more than you could imagine,” Shouyou finally said after a minute of trying to calm himself down. The smile on his face still remained though and the two made eye contact. 

The girllooked as though she was about to say something until a voice speaks up. “Yachi, where are my copies?” A deep voice bellows from a classroom a few doors down. 

Yachi’s eyes widened and she turns and repeatedly apologizes to the teacher peaking out of the door. She apologized once more to Shouyou and rushes to the copier room. 

The two kept having encounters after that incident. Due to the constant recurring meetings, the two became friends and started eating lunch together. Yachi helped push Shouyou in the hallway and they found themselves talking about god-knows-what at the most random of moments.Also, Yachi was super smart, something Shouyou was not, so the two were constantly studying (it was actually like Shouyou listened to Yachi talk and didn’t retain any information). 

“Okay, I’ll try not to be such a worrywart. Those two really love you, so I can try and put my worry aside for a few days.” She reaches over the table and kisses her son’s head. Shouyou feels a pat on his head and then his mother is leaving her seat. “I have to go grab Natsu, meet me at the door and we can leave, okay?”She grabs his now empty plate off of the table and puts it in the sink. Shouyou nods and rolls toward the door. 

-

After physical therapy ends, the three Hinata family members make their way to the car. Shouyou slides onto his transfer board and into the car seat, Natsu plopping into her car seat in the back. His mother stayed out of the car so she could put Shouyou’s chair into the trunk. 

After around five minutes, the three are ready to go. She starts her car and starts towards the school. 

Time passes them by as they drive to Karasuno, Natsu and Shouyou obnoxiously singing along to a song playing on the radio. His mother glances at the two of them and a small smile grows on her face. 

When they reach the school, the smile on Shouyou’s face couldn’t be wider. His eyes glow and he wiggles in his seat. He was beyond excited to see the gym again, despite seeing it three times already.

Shouyou had been to the school enough times to memorize where all of the ramps and handicapped-accessible entrances were, so he was annoyed that his mom kept insisting they come back “just in case”.

Still, he kept coming because he was able to sneak away and see the gym. He would tell his mom that he would go tour himself and sneak his way into the school gym, eyes widened in awe. 

This is where the little giant played. 

This time, when he reaches the gym, the redhead sees someone inside. His eyebrows perked with interest and he quietly rolled inside in order to prevent the other person from becoming aware of his presence. 

The other person in the gym had an intimidating aura emanating from him. He was taller than Shouyou (which wasn’t hard to beat at his 162 centimeters, plus the chair taking away some of his height) and had a skinny, but toned frame. He had jet black hair with bangs that fell in the middle of his face and an intense gaze that pierced with his icy blue eyes. He had a look of concentration on his face as he stood in the middle of the gym, looking at something Shouyou couldn’t quite see. He had been standing beside a volleyball net and seemed to be staring at it intently. 

Suddenly, the stranger bends down and picks up a volleyball that had been near his feet—how Shouyou hadn’t noticed that before, he didn’t know—and makes his way to the back of the gym. When he gets there, he takes a deep breath and his gaze suddenly becomes chilling. Shouyou feels a shiver go down his spine and he shudders. 

The ravenette then tosses the ball into the air. He runs forward and jumps up, hitting the ball with intense  smack resonating off of it. The volleyball speeds through the air and over the net, slamming onto the ground all in a short few seconds. 

Shouyou’s eyes widen and he stares at the boy with his mouth agape. It wasn’t until there was a pressure on his face and his head was on the floor that he breaks out of his daze. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, dumbass! Watch where you’re going! If the ball is coming in your direction move out of the damn way!” 

A deep voice comes bellowing towards Shouyou and he hears footsteps stomping his way. 

Shouyou sees the stranger’s face above his head. He looks up at him with a scowl. 

“I can’t just  move out of the way.  I’m in a  wheelchair. ” Shouyou motions towards his chair, which still happens to be on the floor beneath him, and huffs. The ravenette’s eyebrow raises and he slightly cocks his head. 

“You use that thing to move right? So what makes it where you can’t move out of the way like a normal person? You’re just an idiot if you can’t avoid a ball hitting you on the face.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened. It had been a long time since anyone had spoken to him with such honesty. Ever since his accident, everyone treated Shouyou as a fragile thing that could break at any moment and always stepped on eggshells when they spoke to him. People were afraid to joke around with him because they didn’t want to seem like they were “being mean” to a kid in a wheelchair. Yamaguchi and Yachi were the only ones who could talk to him as a normal person, but it took them a while to get to that point. 

It was something that Shouyou really hated about being disabled. It wasn’t the fact that he couldn’t walk anymore or do some things he used to, he had gotten to it by now and didn’t mind it anymore. It was the fact that he was treated as a weakling that really upset him. But here was this stranger that had hit him with a volleyball in his face and saw him lying on the floor in his wheelchair treating him as if he was any normal kid. Sure, he was an asshole, but Shouyou couldn’t help but smile to himself. 

He was ecstatic. He didn’t want to admit this, but he liked  being treated this way (as masochistic as it sounded). He wanted to be the black-haired stranger’s friend, despite how rudely he acted. 

He wouldn’t say this out loud, though. 

“Well. at least help me up asshole. It’s your fault I’m in the floor right now with a huge bruise on my face anyways,” Shouyou says, huffing at the boy above him. 

The stranger’s clicks his tongue and extends his hand out after an aggressive sigh. Shouyou grabs it and allows himself to let the stranger pull him up. 

Now that he’s closer, Shouyou can get a closer look at the boy’s face. His dark eyebrows are furrowed above his eyes, which gave off a look that was impossible to read. His features were pretty sharp, for he had a long face and sharp jawline. His mouth was formed into a small scowl and he lets go of Shouyou’s hand. 

“What’s a middle schooler doing in a high school gym before school starts?” The black haired boy asks. Shouyou puffs out his cheeks at the insult and crosses his arms. 

“I’m not in middle school! I’m a high schooler! And I was here to look at the volleyball courts, idiot. What else do you do in a volleyball gym?” With that reply, the boy’s eyebrows raise and he turns to face Shouyou. His eyes were wide and had a sense of wonder in them. 

“Volleyball?” He asks, seeming more interested in the conversation. Shouyou nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yes! I’ve loved it for a few years now. When I saw the Little Giant playing at nationals my heart went  _ gwahhhhh _ and I’ve been hooked ever since! That was an amazing jump serve, by the way. I thought my arm would break off if I had tried to receive that.” He chuckled. 

The stranger looks at him. “You were here for that long?” Shouyou nods and looks at the boy once more. “Do you play?” He asks him, the boy nods his head in response. “That’s so cool! What position are you? I always wanted to be a spiker!” Shouyou says as he lifts his arm in the air and imitates someone spiking the ball.

At that question, the ravenette’s eyes sparkled. “I’m a setter.” Shouyou’s face turns into a grimace and he sticks his tongue out. “Setters are so lame! They aren’t flashy at all!” That’s when the other boy’s eyes form into a glare, a look of annoyance plastered on his face. 

“The setter is the best position on the court. The person who controls the plays, who is the backbone of the team, is the setter. The one who makes sure the spiker can get through the opponents block is the setter. That is why the setter is so cool. They’re the team’s control tower.” 

The boy speaks with determination and passion in his voice. Shouyou, as easily impressed as he is, makes a sound of awe and widens his eyes.

“Woah! I never realized the setter was actually that cool. You’re right, setters are awesome! I guess it’s hard to know that when you’ve only seen games and never actually had the chance to play them. I still love spikers more though.” Shouyou chuckles. The ravenette sighs, but has a small smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry about your face.” He says, looking down at the floor. Shouyou is confused for a moment until he remembers why the two were talking in the first place. Now that he’s thinking about it, he feels a slight pounding in his forehead, causing him to slightly wince. But gives the other boy a big grin and shakes his head. “It’s okay! Now I have something I can use for blackmail,” he says with a smirk. The other boy’s face turns into a scowl and he grabs Shouyou’s hair. 

“What’s that supposed to mean, dumbass?!” He asks, anger melting off of his words. Shouyou simply laughs at him, resulting in a smack into the back of his head. The redhead rubs the back of his head and pouts at the tall boy. “What was that for, asshole?!” He exclaims, receiving a laugh from the other boy. “What are you laughing at, idiot?!” Shouyou yells, only to be met with harder laughter coming from the ravenette. 

They both break into laughing fits, Shouyou holding his stomach and the stranger bending over with his hands on his knees. 

“The names Hinata Shouyou.” Shouyou says as he wipes a tear from his eye. He holds his hand out towards the tall stranger in front of him, a large smile plastered on his lips. 

The black-haired boy stares for a moment before looking down at Shouyou’s hand and grabbing it. He looks at Shouyou and smiles. 

“Kageyama Tobio.”

As the two boys continue their conversation, Shouyou feels a buzz in his pocket. He takes out his phone and looks at it, eyes widening and a chuckle escaping his lips. 

“Shit. My mom is freaking out about where I am. I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Dummy-yama.” He says, a smirk on his face as he sees Kageyama’s scowl at the nickname he gave him. 

He puts his hands on his wheels and rolls out of the gym. He heads back to the main school building where he sees his mom and Natsu waiting by the car. Natsu was playing a game on her tablet, while his Mom was anxiously looking around for her son. 

When he approaches them, his mother exhales a sigh of relief and gives him a gentle tap on his head. “Where in the world were you, Shouyou?! I was worried sick!” she scolds him in a much too gentle manner and Shouyou just rolls his eyes and chuckles.

The family makes their way into the car, Shouyou grabbing his transfer board and sliding it underneath his butt. His mom goes to put his chair in the trunk and he and Natsu go on a tangent the about some new game they had been raving about. Once his mother is finished, they pull out of the school and make their way back home. 

Shouyou was excited to start school tomorrow. Sure, he was excited because it was his dream school and he had wanted to go there since middle school. But he was also beyond excited to see his friends Yachi, Yamaguchi, and now Kageyama. 

He hopes that all three of them were in the same class, but he knew that would most likely be impossible. Still, he held onto the hope that they would be able to see each other a lot during the day. 

When he gets home, he takes a long shower and thinks about his meeting with Kageyama. The tall, blue-eyed ravenette seemed intimidating, but Shouyou wanted to get closer to him. He grabs the shower-head and rinses his hair off, watching the soap suds drizzle down his arms and onto the shower floor.

When he’s finished in the shower, he slides his transfer board under his butt and moves from his shower bench to his wheelchair and goes to the sink to brush his teeth. After staring at himself on the mirror for a few minutes, he finally makes his way to his room. He grabs his pajamas out of his drawer and slides down into his bed. He puts his pajamas on and then stares at his ceiling. 

_I’ll be a student at Karasuno starting tomorrow._

He smiles to himself and falls back onto his pillows. His eyes flutter shut, and he falls asleep on impact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty y’all the next chapter will be more exciting and start off the plot okay i promise
> 
> sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but the next chapters will make up for it i promise!! 
> 
> also, i already have the first three chapters written so that is why i posted them already. i can most likely get chapter four out tomorrow or saturday at the latest. 
> 
> thanks for sticking with it up to now! 
> 
> yours truly, haawrites <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys i’m here pls don’t kill me!!! 
> 
> i’m super sorry i’m late. i really wanted to update earlier but i got super busy and ended up working a ton and lost time to write.  
> BUT i hope this long chapter makes up for it!! 
> 
> anywho, enjoy!

Restless chatter echoes throughout the halls as students found their way towards their classrooms. Shouyou’s smile couldn’t be wider. 

He was indulging in a conversation with Yachi, who was behind him pushing his chair through the crowded hallway. 

“I’m telling you, Sho-chan,” The petite blonde starts as she bends down slightly so the redhead could hear her better, “he was so scary! His hair was so long, and he had muscles that were as big as your head! He had  _ tattoos  _ Sho! I was scared for my life! I actually thought I was going to die.”

Shouyou laughs at his best friend’s story. Yachi always seemed to get into situations where she bumped into the scariest looking people. They always turned out to be sweethearts though. In this particular scenario, she had accidentally knocked the intimidating biker’s cart over at the grocery store. The man, though terrifying to Yachi, was actually a huge teddy bear and actually ended up buying Yachi’s groceries for her as well after the indigent. 

“He looked at me like this,” Yachi morphs her face into what Shouyou could only guess was supposed to be a scowl (it really just made her look like she had smelled something terrible and it made Shouyou want to laugh more), “but apparently that was just his smile. When I looked up from what was like my tenth bow he  chuckled and  put his hand on my head. Like right in the middle! I think I stopped breathing in that moment.”

At that, Shouyou laughs harder and throws his head back. Yachi frowns, but then finds a small smile forming on her lips as she giggles along with her best friend. “Yacchan, how is it that you always end up meeting the most intimidating people in the weirdest ways?” He asks her, trying to catch his breath from the laughing fit he was having a few seconds prior. 

Yachi shrugs her shoulders, letting out an exasperated sigh. “I really wish it would stop happening to me. It’s bad for my heart. I can’t handle it.” 

Shouyou snorts and the two continue down the hall, having small convos about anything and everything. 

This morning had been going great so far for Shouyou. His mom made him his favorite breakfast before school and his hair was actually somewhat cooperating with him this morning. It only got better when he ended up having to drive Yachi to school as well because her mother had suddenly got busy with work stuff and couldn’t drop her off. Sure, Shouyou felt bad that her mother was distant because of work, but Yachi didn’t seem to mind. Plus, he got to spend the day with his best friend! Shouyou didn’t know how this day could get any better, if that was even possible. As the two walk down the hallway, Shouyou beamed a smile that made the sun seem dim. 

“Hey, Yacchan?” Shouyou calls, receiving a hum in response. “Do you wanna come for dinner tonight? I think Mom is making your favorite.” He asks,causing Yachi to stop in the hallway and put her head beside Shouyou’s. 

“Can I?” 

“Of course! You know you’re always welcome over. It’s not like you haven’t been over a thousand times before. My mom basically loves you more than she loves me at this point,” Shouyou says with a small chuckle, a smile on his face. 

Yachi’s face breaks out into a big smile and she hugs Shouyou’s shoulders. “Oh thank _god_. Mom had said she wouldn’t be home for dinner tonight, but I was too scared to ask you if I could come over so I was just gonna do like some cup ramen or something.” 

Despite being his friend for years, Yachi was still too scared to ask Shouyou for things. He knew she was a ball of anxiety and she was scared of almost everything that moved, but he had hoped she would open up some more. 

He frowns. “Yachi, you don’t have to be scared to ask for things anymore, you know? I don’t even know why you’re so scared of my family in the first place!” 

Yachi gulps, starting her trek back down the hall. “What if I ask and you say no? That would be embarrassing! And all adults scare me, Sho, you know that. I know your mom is an angel descended from heaven, but I can’t help but get anxious and think I’m being a rude guest or that she secretly doesn’t like me. And Natsu is just too young. Children scare me!” 

“Yacchan, everything scares you.” Shouyou asserts with a roll of his eyes, but a slight smirk on his lips forms when he sees Yachi pout. “But it’s okay! I love you just as you are!” He squeezes his friend’s hand that was holding his wheelchair handles and smiles up at her. “Come over anytime, okay?” Yachi nods at him, the two continuing their ride down the hallway in a comfortable silence. 

After what seemed like years, they finally made it to Shouyou’s classroom. Yachi, who was incredibly smart, ended up being in a different class than Shouyou, so this was where they would part ways. After promising each other they would see each other later, Yachi gives Shouyou a quick hug and walks to her class. 

Shouyou rolls himself into his classroom and finds the seat reserved for him. Though he hated being treated like he was special, he never seemed to hate the seats he was given. He was in the back row at the closest seat near the door. The chair had been removed from under the desk, so Shouyou slides his chair in under the table and reaches below him. He finds the two small brakes and locks them, assuring that he wouldn’t roll away in the middle of class. 

After parking himself into his spot, he reaches behind him and grabs his backpack off of the back of his chair. It was a faint yellow color, donned with a plethora of pins and chains. His favorite pin had been a volleyball one on the front pocket. 

He places his bag on the floor beside him, making sure it stood up next to the leg of the table, before watching as everyone else files into his classroom. 

-

He must have been dozing off for quite a while, for he didn’t realize the man standing right beside him waving his hand in his face. 

“Yo, idiot!” The voice yelled, Shouyou now fully back into his conscious state. He turns to look at the person yelling at him with an angry look on his face, but then relaxes when he sees who it is. 

“Oh, hey Kageyama!” He greets, a little more cheerful than he had intended. Kegeyama gives him a nod and points to the seat beside him. “Is anyone sitting there?” Kageyama asks. Shouyou shakes his head and Kageyama sighs, heading to the seat and placing his bad down. 

“I don’t know anyone at this school, so I’m glad you’re here so I actually know someone in our class.” Kageyama surprisingly admits, causing the redhead to look at him in shock. The ravenette, confused, raises and eyebrow and shrugs, opening his bag. 

Shouyou didn’t take Kageyama to be someone who was so honest, so him being so caused Shouyou to be slightly taken aback. He was happy about it, though, because he thought it meant Kageyama was more comfortable around him than the other students only after their first meeting. It made him smile. 

He looks down at Kageyama’s bag and gasps when his eyes fall on a specific pin. He reaches down and picks up his backpack. “DUDE!” He exclaims, pointing at a small pin. 

Kageyama turns to look at the redhead, an annoyed look on his face. He was about to scold him for being so loud, but then he sees the small object Shouyou was pointing at. His eyes trail down to his own bag and then back at Shouyou’s, widening at the discovery. 

Shouyou’s mouth transforms into a wide grin as he looks at the matching volleyball pins on their bags. Kageyama’s mouth, on the other hand, was formed into a slight ‘o’ shape and he was glancing back and forth between the two bags. 

The two boys made eye contact and a laugh started to form in their throats. Shouyou burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, while Kageyama tried his best to conceal his amusement behind his hand, still letting a few huffs break free. 

“No fucking way.” Kageyama inquired behind his hand, a small chuckle escaping his mouth. Shouyou laughs one last time and he lays his chin on his hand, leaning on the desk. “Yes fucking way.” Hinata chirped back, grinning at the black-haired boy sitting beside him. 

What were the chances that they had the same exact volleyball pin on their bags? Probably not too low, Shouyou thought, but the  _exact same one_?  The colors and the design were matching each other. Not only were the pins matching, but they were placed in the same spot on their bags: the center of the front pocket. It was either some weird coincidence, or fate was working in one of its many odd ways. 

-

Finally, it was lunch time at last. Shouyou reaches into his bag and pulls out a small bento box, sitting it on his table. Kageyama watches with his brows furrowed, a frown forming on his lips. Shouyou looks up at him and also frowns, confused. “Don’t make fun of my lunch,” he hissed, picking up a sausage that was shaped as an octopus and plopping it into his mouth. 

Kageyama sighs and rolls his eyes. “I’m not, dumbass. I just remembered that I left  my  lunch at home, so I don’t have anything to eat. And I just so happen to not have any change with me.” Annoyance drips off of his tongue. Shouyou, though feeling bad, teases the boy and smirks. “Oh? Seems like you’re the dumbass now instead of me, Dummy-yama.” This statement results in Kageyama shooting him a glare and smacking him on the back of the head. Shouyou laughs and rubs the spot of impact, pouting. “Ow! Asshole.” 

The two start eating in silence, which was more like Shouyou eats and offers the occasional slice to Kageyama who turns it away, when he hears the door behind him open. He turns his head and sees Yachi standing there with two large milk breads in her hand. She’s panting, so Shouyou can only guess than she had ran there. 

“Yacchan!” Shouyou yelled, grinning up her with pieces of rice attaching themselves to his lips. He waves at her, signaling her to come sit with them. Yachi was about to agree until she noticed the other male sitting at the table. 

His face had reverted back to its usual cold stare, his icy eyes digging into your soul. His permanent scowl was present on his lips and he looks up the girl with his nose slightly turned upwards. 

Of course, Yachi shudders and drops the bread. She immediately staggers to pick it up, mumbling a few “I’m so sorry!”s and bowing down to the two a few times before shakily sitting down beside the redhead. 

Shouyou only laughs at the scared look on his best friend’s face, causing her to look at him with pleading eyes.She was genuinely terrified, and who would blame her? The boy sitting with him had such an intimidating aura that he was sure he scared even babies and animals away from him. 

“Yachi, this is Kageyama. We met the other day in the gym. Kageyama, this is Yachi. She’s my scaredy cat best friend.” His last statement results in Yachi slightly punching Shouyou’s arm, making him rub it and pout at the blonde. Kageyama’s face slightly loosens up and he mumbles a quick greeting. Yachi then flushes and gives him back a greeting, still embarrassed from the precious incident. “N-nice to meet you.”

Shouyou remembers the bread and he glances down at Yachi’s hands. “What’s these for?” He asks, grabbing at one of the loaves of bread in her small hands. She must have forgot about them too, because she makes a small yelp in realization and puts them on the table. “Well, mom didn’t get a chance to cook my lunch so she told me to buy something when I got to school. I went down to the cafeteria but it was so packed and I got so nervous and the next thing I know was that I ended up with two large milk breads.” She was speaking so fast that Shouyou had to take a second to process the words leaving her mouth. 

Shouyou laughs at her. “Do I need to have my mom make you a lunch for tomorrow?” He asks. Yachi’s eyes light up, but then she looks down at the floor and messes with her skirt. “I don’t want to be a burden to Kai-san.” Yachi mumbles, resulting in a slight smack on her head from her redheaded best friend. “You know she doesn’t mind!” He stared at her, making deep eye contact with the girl knowing it made her anxious. With a sigh of desperation she gives in. “Okay, fine Sho. You win this time,” she declared with a point of her finger. 

Kageyama watches the two interact with an inquisitive look on his face.  Shouyou notices Kageyama looking at them and looks down at the bread, his eyes widening and a smile forming on his face. “Since you’re not going to eat both of these, can Kageyama have one? The dumbass left his lunch at home and doesn’t have money on him.” Kageyama glares at Shouyou as asks Yachi, who doesn’t hesitate to agree. She hands the bread to him and Kageyama stares at it for a few seconds before stuttering out a quiet thank you. 

“Now that we all have lunch, let’s eat! I’m starving. It’s not fair that you two get to match and I don’t, though,” Shouyou forcefully frowns, getting a small giggle from Yachi and an eye-roll from Kageyama. 

As the lunch period went on, the three went on to talk about the most random topics (it was mostly Yachi and Shouyou chatting with Kageyama listening quietly and butting in every once in a while). Yachi was telling stories of her and Shouyou’s middle-school misadventures, Kageyama interrupting every so often to give his input and then go back to gnawing on his bread. 

“Oh, Yacchan!” Shouyou interrupts, suddenly remembering something. “Kageyama plays volleyball!” 

Yachi’s eyes widen and she looks at Kageyama, who seems unphased. “Really??” Kageyama gives a slight nod that contrasts Shouyou’s very aggressive one and Yachi smiles. “Now you can have someone to talk about volleyball with!” She giggles, and then turns to look back at Kageyama. “Sho always has me watching volleyball matches and telling me about it but I still don’t really understand anything. It’s scary too! How do your arms not break off when you play? Or your fingers?” 

Kageyama just shrugs. “It’s not as bad as it looks. It can hurt sometimes but it’s all worth it in the end when you win the match.” He says with his mouth full. Shouyou looks at him with eyes full of wonder and he nods so aggressively Kageyama thinks his head might snap off of his neck. Yachi still seems unsure but she nods back at him. 

“By the way, Hinata,” Kageyama starts, “have you ever played?” Shouyou sighs and shakes his head, but his smile dulling but still slapped on his face.

“Nah. I found out about volleyball right before my accident. Since I’d never gotten the chance to play I researched it a ton and watched a bunch of videos of games. I do wish I could’ve played at least once before, you know, this happened.” He shrugs. “I’ve never been to a live game either, but I’ve always wanted to! I could have gone one time but my sister had a bad cold and I had to stay home to help her.” 

Kageyama takes in the information and thinks for a second, before nodding at the boy beside him. “Seeing a game live is the best.” 

Shouyou laughs and closes his bento box. “I bet.” 

The three continue to eat their lunch until Yachi looks up at the clock. She gasps and quickly grabs her bag. “The bell is about to ring. I can’t be late! I’ll see you later Sho!” The blonde exclaims as she runs out of the door towards her own classroom. She still had 5 minutes to make it to class and her classroom was down the hall, but she tended to be a bit dramatic. Shouyou lets out a breathy laugh and puts his bento box back in his bag. 

“You two are close.” Kageyama speaks, finishing off his last piece of bread. Shouyou nods at him. “Yeah, we’ve been friends for a few years now. We’ve been through a lot.” 

Kageyama nods at him and turns to face the wall on the other side of him. “Do you have volleyball practice today?” He hears Shouyou ask, causing him to nod. “Do you think I could, like, come and watch?” Shouyou asks again, this time more timidly. 

Kageyama turns his head to face the redhead and raises an eyebrow. “What are you actin’ all shy for, dummy? I wouldn’t mind but it’s up to the captain and advisor, I haven’t met them yet though.” He shrugs and turns away.Shouyou’s eyes light up and he nods. 

Kageyama sighs, his face softening. “Do you want to come with me to practice?” He mumbles. Shouyou gives a surprisedlook to the tall boy, causing him to roll his eyes. “If you don’t want to go just say so, stupid.” He shrinks down in his seat and a faint blush in on his face.

Shouyou reaches over and grabs Kageyama by the shoulders, shaking him back and forth. “What are you saying? Of course I want to go! My middle school didn’t have a volleyball team so I’ve never actually seen it happen live!” Kageyama chokes and smacks Shouyou’s hands away from him. 

“Okay I get it! Wait, you’ve never seen volleyball happen in person, like, at  all? ” Kageyama’s eyes widen and he stares at him. Shouyou violently shakes his head ‘no’ and the ravenette is shocked. 

How can this boy be so passionate about volleyball having never seen a live game? He was astounded. There was something about this red head beside him that wasn’t right. Kageyama found himself getting drawn to him more and more, regardless of if he wanted it or not.

Though, no matter how much he fought against it, he seriously  _did_ want to be his friend. Growing up, Kageyama had been isolated from the other kids around him. It wasn’t like he had a choice though. No matter what he tried, the other kids just avoided him. 

It was worse on the volleyball court. He was a prodigy of the sport, so he didn’t have to have to try as hard as his teammates when it came to playing. He would sometimes get frustrated because his teammates would be slower than him, causing him to become more aggressive. He meant no harm, but he didn’t know how to express himself. Because of this, the people are his team ostracized him. They wouldn’t hit his balls, constantly ignored him, and called him names.

_ The King of the Court.  _

While it may not seem like such a bad nickname, it reeked of malice and hatred. They called him a dictator king, and eventually had evaded him on the court, leaving him alone in the match and leading to a loss. 

It stung to think about, so Kageyama shakes the thoughts away and remembers the boy in front of him. Shouyou is looking at him with big, brown eyes. Kageyama never noticed the freckles on his face until this moment.They were very faint, so he’s surprised he even saw them at all. 

With a sigh, Kageyama runs his hand down his face and stops at his mouth. “Fine. Come with me or not, I don’t care. Just don’t get in my way, Shortstop.” He says, resulting in Shouyou giving a plethora of facial expressions his way in response. Shocked, happy, shocked again, then an angry pout because of the nickname. He flicks the back of Kageyama’s head, but gives him a small smile as he retorts back “Kegayama, you meanie!” The black-haired setter rolls his eyes. He kept his palm  over his mouth, hiding the grin growing on his face. 

He  _really_ wanted to be his friend.

No matter what it takes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact y’all, yachi is based off of my best friend so if you’re seeing this ily
> 
> and WOW thank you guys so much for the love ??? i never expected this many people to see this so fast and i’m honestly a little overwhelmed lol BUT i’m so excited !! 
> 
> thank you for all of the nice comments and kudos you’ve left me!! i hope i don’t end up disappointing you :’) 
> 
> i hope you stick with me ‘til the end! <3


End file.
